memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Valiant/My Enemy's Enemy/Act Two
After being stripped of their weapons Marcus appears, his previous Amish farmer façade stripped away to military attire, and looks at them. I didn't want you to find out who we really are but yes we are the Genii we are the remnant of the old regime that was led by Cowen and Kolya, we feel that Ladon isn't fit to lead the Genii Confederation he cares nothing about our people all he cares about is an alliance with the Federation in your galaxy we're dying by the thousands this new leader of the Wraith Empire is attacking us from all sides we've lost good people Marcus says as he looks at them. Commander Keller looks at Commander Gomez and then at Marcus. Colonel we are sorry so if you just let us go we'll forget the whole thing Commander Keller says as he looks at him. Marcus looks at him. No I'm sorry we can't let you go Marcus says as he looks at them. On board the Valiant Ensign Nelson looks at his console. Colonel I'm picking up a faint transmission from the Milky Way it's Starbase Atlantis Ensign Nelson says as he looks at the console and turns to Colonel Tyson. On the viewer a distorted transmission shows up on the viewer and it's Admiral Kira and General Carter. Admiral, General thank god Colonel Tyson says as he looks at the viewer. Admiral Kira speaks and asked if he was all right. Will are you all right says Typhuss on the viewscreen. He looks at the viewer. Yeah we lost the Jumpgate and we lost contact with Commander Keller and the away team Colonel Tyson says as he looks at the viewer. General Carter chimes in. Colonel we're using the MIDAS array to ping our transmission off on a jumpgate 2.3 light years from your current position we're-----trying to------get reinforcements assembled to---------(static) General Carter says before the transmission fizzes out. Ensign Hakim looks at his console. Colonel we're locked in a tractor beam we're being pulled into a spacedock Ensign Hakim says as he looks at his console and then a squad of Genii soldiers come onto the bridge and have the bridge crew at gun point. In the port cargo bay Colonel Tyson is with his crew are walking around the cargo bay when a soldier from the squad walks into the bay. Colonel Tyson? he asked as he's looking at the crew. Will sat up and walks up to him. I'm Lieutenant Colonel William Tyson commanding officer of this vessel I demand to see your commanding officer Colonel Tyson says as he looks at him. Sora walks up to him. He wants to meet you in your ready room follow me Sora says as she looks at him. He follows her through the corridor and into a turbolift and they head to the bridge and then walks through the empty bridge and to his ready room doors and they open as Colonel Jones is sitting at his desk looking at his log. Ah, Colonel Tyson I've been wanting to meet you I'm Colonel Marcus Jones of the old regime of the Genii Confederation Marcus says as he looks at the Colonel. Will looks at him. Why have you captured my ship? Colonel Tyson says as he looks at him. Marcus looks at him. We need your help with the new leader of the Wraith she's been catching our brothers and sisters off guard in every engagement and killing them by the thousands with this ship we can deliver the final blow Colonel Jones says as he looks at Colonel Tyson. In the science lab Commander Gomez is escorted into the lab and she sees the nuke on the table. You do realize that long term exposure to these levels of radiation is extremely dangerous? Commander Gomez asked as she looks at Colonel Jones. He looks at her. Our scientists tell me otherwise Colonel Jones says as he looks at her. She rolls her eyes at him. Well, they're wrong I'm picking up severe exposure from you and your men Doctor Sanders says as she looks at Colonel Jones. He looks at her. Many of our people have spent their entire lives with this stuff designing it to fight the Wraith Colonel Jones says as he looks at Doctor Sanders and Lieutenant Commander Gomez. She gets to work on it. Meanwhile at Starbase Atlantis Typhuss is pacing about and he bugs McKay again about contacting the Valiant. Typhuss are you ok? Sam asked as she looks at him. He looks at her then at Rodney. Rodney, find a way to contact the Valiant now says Typhuss as he looks at Rodney. He looks at him. I'm trying I just need to wait if the jumpgate where their at is taken out then we'll need a different gate to contact them with Rodney says as he looks at them and he and Radek gets to work. Meanwhile the Valiant is flanked by three Genii warships. On the bridge Colonel Marcus is sitting in the captain's chair when sensors beeped. Colonel sensors are picking up a signal it's from Starbase Atlantis one of the officers says as he looks at the console read out. Colonel Jones nods at him. Admiral Kira I've heard so much about you and who is the lovely lady right next to you? Colonel Jones asked as he looks at the viewer. I'm Brigadier General Samantha Carter Commander of Starbase Atlantis and the USS George Hammond where is Colonel Tyson and his crew? General Carter asked on the viewer. He looks at the viewer. In the cargo bay on deck 4 Colonel Jones says as he looks at the viewer. On the screen Admiral Kira speaks. You have captured the Valiant, let me tell you something I'm coming for you with MACO squads and Starfleet marines, we will take the Valiant back says Typhuss on the viewscreen. He shakes his heads. You do that and then we'll have to vent the air from the cargo bay so I'll be seeing you guys never cut transmission and set course for sector 313 maximum warp Colonel Jones says as he looks at the officer at the conn. The Jumpgate at Starbase Atlantis opens and a Genii vessel emerges from it. In General Carter's office Ladon walks into the office as he's being escorted by two guards. I take offense to this escort because I thought I was a welcome guest of the starbase? Ladon asked as he looks at Carter. Then Thea shows up with her bow and arrow aimed at Ladon. Is there something I missed Ladon says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Why did you trick my fiancé into going to one of your colonies Thea says as she looks at him. He turns to the General and Admiral Kira. Uh what? Ladon asked as he's confused. Typhuss looks at him. The Genii requested that a Starfleet ship help them, are you saying that you didn't call for our help says Typhuss as he looks at Ladon. He looks at him. I don't know what you're talking about Ladon says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Thea still aiming the arrow at him, Typhuss looks at him. Really, you must know something says Typhuss as he looks at Ladon. He looks at him. During the change of power there were some who hated my taking of leadership I exlied the ones that were loyal to Cowen and Kolya but we provided food and water for them, that if it was Cowen or Kolya they would of been dead how was I suppose to know that they'd trick you? Ladon says as he looks at him and then Thea who still has the arrow at his head. Typhuss looks at Thea and has her lower the bow and arrow. Put your bow down Thea says Typhuss as he looks at Thea. Thea lowers her bow and arrow as Typhuss then walks to Ladon and demands that he tells him everything about Colonel Marcus Jones. He looks at him. Ok I know that look it's Ladon you tell me what you know and I won't have my nephew's soon to be wife shoot you with an arrow, all right Marcus Jones was my second in command after our failed attempt at capturing Atlantis after the death of Cowen he allied with Kolya who didn't believe in my style of leadership when I opposed his strike at the starbase and after the death of Koyla I banished him and the people that were still loyal to both Koyla and Cowen to several M-class planets Ladon says as he sat down looking at General Carter, Typhuss, and a pregnant Thea. Thea looks at him. Can I shoot him now because this is just another lie Thea says as she looks at Typhuss and General Carter. Typhuss looks at her. Shoot the son of a bitch says Typhuss as he looks at Thea. Ladon looks at him. You said you wouldn't let her if I explained what happened and who Colonel Jones is Ladon says as he looks at him. Typhuss turns to him. I don't trust you, give me one reason why I should says Typhuss as he looks at Ladon. He looks at him. If I didn't help Colonel Sheppard and Major Lorne's team escape from where they were being held they would be dead right now and I would never want to go to war with the Federation, and we've helped each other in the past Ladon says as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at him and then at Thea. So you helped us in the past, so that makes us allies, friends, you are going to have to prove yourself to me says Typhuss as he looks at Ladon.